The Wolves: Protection Robbery Assassination
by Jasper Wolf
Summary: Introducing a new gang to Liberty. My first fic, R&R if you like, this is more for my friends to read anyways.
1. Wolves1

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Grand Theft Auto (the series) or anything like it. So please don't direct any complaints to me. =P  
  
The Wolves  
  
Protection Robbery Assassination  
  
Chapter One: Jared's Story & The Snipin' Wolves,   
  
"Hey there. The name's Jared, and that's it. Can't give out my last name now, too risky, ya know? I've been caught up in too much shit to give out personal facts like the such. Damn law, always on my tail. Too bad they're messin' with me, right? The fuckin' most clever guy Liberty's ever seen. I swear some of the guys here claimin' to be criminals. Yeah right! How're they supposed to rob a fuckin' bank if they can't even count past five! The nerve of these assholes. Well, there was this one guy. Chris, or Klein, or something like that. He was like me, sorta. I mean, he had a mind, not like he was being controlled by some power or giant computer or somethin'. Ah well, he's not here anymore, and I guess that's why I am writing this. A dedication or something to him, or perhaps a memoir to me? Ya know, in case the fuzz catch up to me or one of my old "friends" find me or something. Not gonna happen though, but just in case. You can never be too careful, especially when you live  
in a place like Liberty. Then again, you're already dead if you live in hell. I guess you can say the same about Liberty.  
  
Heh, I guess I am kinda rambling on again. Kinda hard to avoid now, SPANK has killed almost every single one of my fucking brain cells. So damn addictive. Hey, any kiddy's out there reading this, don't ever do SPANK or any of those other drugs. You'll turn out like me, but a thousand times worse. You'll wreck your whole entire fuckin' life before it even begins. My life was over before I was even born, so it was all right for me to dope myself up. After all, I was born in Liberty.  
  
Well, I guess if you are an outsider readin' this, then you have no idea what the hell I am talking about. Liberty City, worst place in America, possibly even the worst place in the world. Liberty's divided into three islands or parts, even. There's Portland, Staunton Island, and then Shoreshide Vale. Fuckin' nice place Shoreside is, too bad the goddamned gangs had to ruin it. That's right, gangs. Liberty's entire system is based on those gangs. Man, there are a lot. There's the Mafia, Triads, Diablos, Cartel, Yardies, man... trust me, each gang is worse then the next. Then there are the Wolves, The Snipin' Wolves to be more exact. Newest gang in Liberty, but more about that later. Anyways, the Cartel, they make some drug called SPANK. Pretty new drug too, but already its popularity is sky rocketing. I took it before, man, let me tell you, one hell of a wild ride. I'll never take it again, but I probably will. All drugs are like that, even though you quit it, you still take  
it anyway. Never get caught up in that shit. Trust me on this one.  
  
So, there are The Snipin' Wolves. One day they weren't there, the Cartel was almost fuckin' destroyed, but then a new gang came and took its place. I am tellin' you; the gangs make Liberty live. This new gang was none other then the Wolves. And what's worse, the Cartel came back, with a new leader, a chick named Maria. Crazy shit. It really is. Back to the point, the Wolves were created. Headed by some guy named Jasper Wolf, he was actually a pretty good guy. One of the only sane ones in Liberty. This gang was something new, a new spice to Liberty. All other gangs kill each other mercilessly, but no, Jasper had a plan for the Wolves. He sold his gang out to the highest bidder, like some sort of mercenary gang. They specialized in protection and robbery and killing. That was their motto I think, "Protection Robbery Assassination." Yeah, that sounds about right. So, Jasper and his Wolves always assisted the highest paying gang. The paying gang changed from time to time, and  
Jasper never felt any preference or emotion that swayed his decision. He went by money and money only. Damn, he would've made a great businessman or politician. If only he didn't come to fuckin' Liberty. The number one place to ruin your life.  
  
Wait, hold up. I forgot one part of it. I was part of the Wolves, second in command actually. Don't ask me how I got involved or how I got to such a position, `cause frankly, I can't remember a goddamn thing. Damn SPANK. Yeah, me and Jasper were tight. No, not THAT type of tight. We were just close, that's it. He trusted me, and vice versa. Now that I think about it, that's probably what got me caught up in this shit. I could've been a mindless drone for him, but no. I am his fuckin' second in command and doing all sorts of shit only seen in nightmares. But I guess I don't regret it, no, I can't regret. Well I can't regret it now at least. That would just make my life a waste, and this story an even bigger waste. Speakin' of wastes, I am rambling on again, and wasting your time. Allow me to get on with this story. 


	2. Wolves2

Chapter Two: The Beginning  
  
Well, quite frankly, I got involved with the Wolves a lot earlier then when I am starting, but I figure this is an important place to start. The stuff before here is mainly just my rise to the top, and I'd hate to bore you with that shit. I mean, your readin' this for blood and swearing and killing, right? Who fucking gives a damn about my history. Well I know I sure don't, and as I said before, I can't remember too much anyway. Man, I really hate that SPANK. Horrible crap, eh?  
  
Back to the point, I get a call on my cell from none other then Jasper. He got a new job for me from some gang, and he needed me there immediately. So I hopped into my souped of Cheetah, (benefit of being second in command, pretty sweet) and rode over to the HQ, if you can call it that. I mean, all it is, is one of those damn coach buses parked in that multistory garage place in Newport, in Staunton naturally. Of course the innards of it were cleared out and were replaced by some more appropriate equipment and such. Heh, just thinking about it makes me wanna laugh. It's like a giant slaughterhouse on wheels, so damn packed with enough ammunition to take out the fuckin' National Guard or something along the lines. Man, I had some crazy times back in there, with Jasper and his Wolves. Some crazy times indeed.  
  
Yeah, so I get to the Slaughter Bus and find Jasper and Tony there. Tony, current head of the Cipriani Family Mafia at the time, not anymore though. Actually, used to be called the Leone Family Mafia. The head was some old guy named Salvatore Leone, but he was actually wasted by Chris, that guy I mentioned before. I only spoke to the Salvatore a few times before, but he seemed on the level. Ah well, Chris probably had his reasons. They always do. Yeah, so Tony was there on the coach. Tony really cracked me up, I mean, he is this fat, old, and balding guy. His fuckin' mom is stronger then he is, and he always goes around telling you to cut out the "fancy crap." Man, he really cracked me up. Seriously, and he doesn't even try. It's amazing.  
  
So, Tony and the Mafia are planning another war with the Triads. Both gangs taking up a large section of Portland for their turf, it is understandable how they can fight. The Diablos are also there, but their territory is hardly noticeable. The Triads, heh, one gang I don't understand. One of the few that doesn't have any sorta leader what so ever. They're pretty organized too, but something's you just can never get. So Tony starts going on about how the damn Triads are starting up again and there goes Jasper nodding his head, like he actually gives a rat's ass about the problems of Tony. I'm telling you, Jasper really should've been a politician. Finally, Tony gets to the point and says that he wants to hire a Wolf to assist the Mafia. You know, snipe out any Triads they can find give the Mafia an advantage. The usual dirty play in stuff like this. What the Wolves thrive on. Tony says I get 2000 bucks for every Triad head I bust, pretty good deal considering my speed and accuracy. So I accept and Tony gives me the time and location and everything, and then leaves. He gets one of his chauffeurs to drive him, I swear, I don't think he can drive. So I get up and I am about to leave, when Jasper decides to give me a pep talk. He always does it, and I bet he thinks it helps me too. I mean, he sits there, in his fuckin' black trench coat and sunglasses, in some bus loaded with guns, and begins to lecture me like he is my goddamned dad or something! I always listen though, he's a friend, and it is the least I can do. So he finishes the speech and lets me go prepare. It's great, because the rumble isn't for another couple of hours, but sometimes the hours seem like minutes. Hard to explain, really.  
  
Yeah, so I get back into my Cheetah, take the short ride back to my hideaway, and take out my sniper. I load it, and take a couple of practice shots. You can never take too many practice shots. Yeah, so I kinda just rest for a bit, and then I get ready to leave. The trip to Portland is always a bitch; stupid Callahan Bridge is patrolled by cops 24-7. No fun let me tell you. So I finally get to Portland, and I drive around to the war place. I don't get how they picked it, I mean, it is fuckin' right behind a police station! Sure, there is an open area and a nice perch for me to snipe, but still. The damn cops are right behind us. Ah well, no use for me to complain. I can't change a goddamned thing, and even if I was caught Jasper would get me out of jail in about six hours. He was very good at negotiations, and had a lot of money to burn. The only problems of the law were the few cops that weren't corrupt… or at least less corrupt. They only accepted amounts over $1500. Oh well. Jasper could afford it.  
  
So I get there early, and get to my spot, and wait. Nothing else to do. I can't explore, risk being seen by Triad spies. It's not that bad anyway. Waiting lets you think something I do a lot of. Waiting and thinking, life of a sniper. No joking, I bet I do more thinking in a day then most people do in their life. Yeah, so I wait, and eventually a couple of them Mafia Sentinals pull up, right under me too. They didn't seem to notice me, and I wasn't about to shout out in case Tony wanted this to be a surprise to them too. I hate screwing up, I really do. Pisses me off, even if it don't mean anything. I gotta play it safe all the time, caution and shit. Really important to be successful.  
  
So I watch the Mafia for a bit. Really quite interesting to see how other gangs work. The only bad thing was that they were kinda talking in Italian, so I couldn't catch all that was said, but I got a good drift from their hand motions. They were setting out their strategy, and from what I could tell, half of their forces would hide and surprise the Triads. Basic but effective, a favourite strategy of mine. A bit later, some Triad Fish Trucks pull up. The Triads front is the fishing thing, kinda weird but they haven't been discovered. Yet. So, a good deal of Triads hop out of the truck, readying their crap pistols. That's another thing, the Mafia use these real powerful shotguns, while the Triads are stuck with bats and pistols. Not too fair, but the Mafia were the people paying my fee, so I really shouldn't complain.  
  
Five seconds later, the guns start to fire. Triads shoot first, as always, and a barrage of bullets spray onto the Mafia. Only two members fall, and the rest answer with a spread of their own bullets, which wipe out the first line of the Triads. That is when I began to fire. It is important to know you are gonna shoot, and I always take out the people at the back first. Ya see, the Mafia can take out the front, and I take out the back. It is like they are surrounded, and the bastards can't escape. So I pick off my first Triad, and the shot scares everyone. Triad and Mafia alike. After checking that they weren't hit, the Mafia realized that Tony had set them up with a little help. The Triads took a longer time to get over the shock, which proved fatal, as I had gotten another two, and the Mafia had another six. To make matters worse for the poor bastards, the hidden Mafia members decided to pop out and greet them with another couple of deaths. Bang, there go three more Triads.  
  
Being horribly slaughtered, the Triad's seem to be running away, as they get back into their trucks. But, the shit heads charge ahead, running over a good deal of the Mafia for only their three trucks. But, those shotguns can tear and shred and the Mafia know how to use them. They manage to blow up two of them, but they wasted more then enough of their own men in the process. I remain helpless, because as everyone knows, snipers can't fuckin' blow up cars. However, to my luck, I see the Triads release their secret weapon, as well as their downfall. They crack a window and set out an uzi, I bet the only one they have. They spray some bullets out as they hammer into the Mafia, taking out a few more. But, I can aim pretty well, and I manage to take out the driver by shooting through the open window. The driver slouches, the truck swerves, the Triad's scream, the truck crashes, the truck blows up, the Mafia win, and I get paid. Good deal, eh? The Mafia lose more then half their men, I don't get scratched, and I am the one who ends up with the profit. 2000 bucks a head, about 10 heads, 20, 000 smackaroos!  
  
Yeah, so back to the place, the remaining Mafia thank me, and they drive off. It is funny how such a loyal and close gang just leave their fallen out there to rot. Wolves never do that; each guy gets a proper funeral service if he dies. Or at least Jasper tells them that. It is a great way to get people to join, promise them something they'll never get. Fuckin' idiots will believe anything. Idiots, all of 'em, I tell you. So I eventually sneak down from my spot, and take the short walk to where my Cheetah is parked. I hop in and drive off, just in time too. Driving away, I see some coppers checkin' out the area. Heh, what a surprise they'll find.  
  
I first drop off at Tony's mom's restaurant to get my reward. Tony isn't there, he never is. He leaves some note telling me to grab the money I deserve out of the envelope on his table. Naturally, I take all of it. $50 000, I counted. Pretty good. I take my Cheetah back to Staunton, but I take my time. No rush, after all. When I finally do get there, I see that there a no cops at all. They were probably all busy investigating the massacre. I drive off, back to Staunton and back to my place. Heart of Trenton, nice place. It really is. 


End file.
